Beautiful Madness
by KoshiBerry
Summary: Prenez un couple de Bleach bien connu, le Grimmjow/Ichigo, bon vous visualisez ? Maintenant échangez le rôle de chacun des deux personnages dans la trame originale du manga... Et que donnerai à votre avis un Ichigo Sexta Espada et un Grimmjow Shinigami Remplaçant ? Yaoï, GrimmIchi.
1. Avant-propos

**AVANT-PROPOS**

* * *

Cette fic étant un peu particulière, je tiens à vous expliquer rapidement son contexte :D

Donc, comme vous l'avez compris si vous avez lu le résumé, Grimmjow et Ichigo intervertissent leurs places ! Grimmjow est donc un Shinigami Remplaçant et Ichigo, un Espada. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls personnages à échanger de place !

En effet, Rukia Kuchiki et Ulquiorra Schiffer échangent également de rôle. Pourquoi ? Parce que pour moi, ce sont deux personnages significatifs qui ne peuvent tout simplement pas quitter les deux principaux. Un peu difficile d'imaginer un Ichigo sans une Rukia à coté non ? Et que serait Grimmjow sans Ulquiorra ?

_Dernière petite précision, je ne touche PAS au caractère des personnages, il n'y aura donc pas de OOC ! Sinon l'histoire perd de son sens x)_

En espérant que tout cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur, Tite Kubo !

Rated : M pour langage châtier (on parle de Grimmjow quand même !) mention de séquestration/torture et bien sûr, lemon~

Pairing : Grimmjow / Ichigo

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction un peu particulière ! Je fais de mon mieux pour préserver le caractère des personnages même si ils changent de contexte alors n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques sur ça~

En espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_Au début il n'y avait rien. A part peut être le sable qui s'étendait encore et toujours au loin, à l'infini…_

_L'air sombre lourd de reiatsu se brouillait autour des nombreux cadavres puant et sanguinolent autour de lui, seulement éclairé par ce traître croissant de lune._

_Non. Rien n'existait rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau monde commence à ces quelques mots…_

_« Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? »_

* * *

L'air de l'été était encore lourd, chaud et humide dans la petite banlieue de Karakura. En cette fin de saison, c'était presque une torture de retourner au lycée après la fin d'une longue pause d'un beau mois ensoleillé, pourtant chaque élève recommençait non sans une certaine mauvaise foi la routine ennuyante de la vie scolaire.

C'est donc ce matin que sonnait presque tristement la rentrée. La petite ville commençait alors doucement à s'éveiller, dans une petite maison non loin de la rivière traversant de par en par Karakura, un bruit strident se fit entendre. Un grognement semblable à celui d'une bête enragée empoigna alors l'objet de torture communément appelé ''réveil'' avant de le lancer sans aucune pitié contre le mur, provoquant la destruction immédiate de la pauvre victime matinale. La bête poussa un soupir pensant avoir gagné quelques instants de répit pourtant, l'infernale tonalité ne cessa pas et ne fit même qu'augmenter. Sortant alors de dessous la masse de draps, une chevelure d'un bleu ciel accompagné de deux yeux à l'éclat céruléen avide de trouver la raison de ce tintamarre.

C'est là que son regard se glissa sur un petit talisman où était inscrit une étrange tête de mort, celui-ci avait les yeux illuminés tout en criant à tout va un mot presque indicible comme une alarme ''HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW''. En étirant ses lèvres en une moue meurtrière, le lycéen attrapa le badge en soupirant il finit par se lever avec une extrême mauvaise foi avant de rugir un bon coup pour évacuer sa colère naissante

« KON ! »

La peluche en forme de lion qui lisait tranquillement une revue perverse non loin releva la tête, habitué au très mauvais caractère de son colocataire, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'individu très légèrement de mauvaise humeur, son corps pelucheux couinant à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il affichait un visage serein.

« Yo Grimmjow ! Qu'est c'qui s'passe t'as avalé un chaton de travers ce mat-… »

Mais avant que l'air moqueur du petit lion ne fasse plus de ravage, le lycéen encore décoiffé une lueur rageuse dans les yeux avait attrapé la tête remplie de coton en y exerçant une pression monstre. Étirant soudainement un grand sourire carnassier déformant presque son visage qui lui était si particulier.

« J'sais pas pour c'putain d'chaton mais toi t'vas m'rendre un p'tit service~ »

S'il pouvait, le pauvre Kon se mettrait à pâlir et à suer à grosse goutte devant l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait du corps de l'étudiant devant lui. Celui-ci armé de son badge l'appuya sur la peluche pour attraper au vol la petite bille qui en ressorti, ouvrant grand la bouche pour l'avaler il ferma momentanément les yeux le temps que la sensation de froid se dissipe avant de les rouvrir.

Quand ses paupières se relevèrent, dévoilant de nouveau ses yeux d'un bleu unique, il était vêtu d'un long kimono noir, uniforme des Shinigami, son sabre Pantera bien rangé à son côté gauche. Le seul petit plus à tout cela était une paire de mitaine en cuir noir enfilée sur chacune de ses mains et remontant jusqu'à la moitié de son avant-bras.

Son sourire toujours bien en place, il se posta devant le Mod Soul habitant maintenant son corps, se penchant vers lui il ricana légèrement.

« Maintenant t'vas gentiment préparer mon corps pour qu'j'aille tranquillement à l'école après la chasse aux Hollow capiche~ ?

_O-oui mo-mon-monsieur Gr-Gri-Grimm-Grimmjow ! »

Kon se mit immédiatement au garde à vous alors que le bleuté aux airs de yakuza se relevait avant de partir en ouvrant grand sa fenêtre. Un petit « Tch. » sortit d'entre ces lèvres alors qu'il s'élança d'un coup de Shunpo, son badge accroché à coté de son sabre clignotant toujours en hurlant.

Enfin arrivé au bon endroit il poussa un gros soupir et une main ennuyée vint gratter l'épais amas de cheveux à la couleur si particulière. Fixant la créature devant lui il retroussa son nez, l'énorme masse de muscle blanc se retourna vers lui. L'âme pourrie avait une certaine allure animale, accroupi sur ses quatre pattes, des griffes acérées prête à déchiqueter chaque petite âme qui passerait prêt de lui, quant à son masque il recouvrait entièrement son visage et les seuls éléments qui le distinguaient d'un autre masque de Hollow étaient les immenses crocs dépassant de l'encadrement blanc de même que deux cornes semblable à celle d'un démon.

Le monstre mit un peu de temps mais finit par se retourner devant la forte pression spirituelle que dégageait le nouvel individu. Les deux orbites à peine visible sous l'imposant et terrifiant masque, sa gueule s'ouvrit, dévoilant des crocs bien aiguisés derrière les premiers fragiles et presque factices de la barrière devant le visage du Hollow. D'une voix rauque et tonitruante, celui-ci demanda face à ce nouveau personnage

« Qui tu es toi ?! »

Un petit ricanement lui répondit avant qu'un sourire de prédateur ne lui fasse face, accompagné de deux yeux d'un bleu glacial.

« Moi ? Retiens bien mon nom Hollow… Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Shinigami Remplaçant ! »

Et sur ceux, sa main gantée se posa sur la poignée de son sabre, le tirant rapidement de son fourreau avant de s'élancer vers lui.

o0o0o

La chaleur ne se faisait que plus pesante et Grimmjow grogna en passant de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Le Hollow n'avait pas fait long feu devant lui et il avait put partir tranquillement au lycée, si on omettait qu'il avait dut courser la peluche dans tout son appartement pour pouvoir récupérer ses affaires. Pour se venger le bleuté l'avait ensuite confié à sa gentille voisine du dessous, Yuzu si il se souvenait bien, en lui demandant de bien s'occuper de _Bostaf_ pour la journée.

En arrivant devant le lycée, son visage ne fit que se crisper un peu plus, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de retourner à l'école surtout après l'été mouvementé qu'il avait passé à courir partout et à se battre… Avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin, un violent coup derrière la tête le réveilla et il se retourna les sourcils froncés et prêt à en démordre.

« Putain Tatsuki arrête ça !

_Fallait bien quelqu'un pour te secouer un peu Grimm~ »

L'amie d'enfance de l'étudiant, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs de jais et aux airs de garçons manqués, était armée d'un grand sourire sur le visage et d'un cartable qui avait servit à frapper la tête bleue ciel devant elle. Grimmjow se frotta la tête en grognant, lançant des regards meurtriers à tout va prêt à lui retourner son coup pour se venger.

« Ta-Tatsuki-chan il ne faut pas être aussi violente avec Jaggerjack-kun ! »

Derrière la brunette, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse et à la poitrine proéminente souriait légèrement en essayant de calmer son amie, s'accrochant à son bras. Le bleuté grommela en continuant de se frotter la tête et retenant un gros soupir, il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un là tout de suite…

« GRIIIIIIIIMMJOOOOOOOOW ! »

En soupirant à nouveau il se contenta de lever son bras pour que le visage du brun surexcité fonce dedans avant que ce même brun ne s'écrase au sol, un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et le regard fixé sur son portable suivait l'excité maintenant agonisant au sol.

« Bonjour Grimmjow, Asano-san si tu reste au sol on va te confondre avec une carpette…

_'Lut Mizuiro, 'lut Keigo… »

Le petit groupe bien bruyant commença à s'avancer vers la salle de classe avant qu'un deuxième groupe ne les coupe dans leur démarche. Tous débraillé les cheveux teint en blond ou encore le visage criblé de piercing, le groupe de voyou fixait Grimmjow avec une certaine défiance alors que celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas son jour apparemment, le monde entier lui en voulait et pile le jour de la rentrée après des vacances épuisante. Les délinquants s'approchèrent du lycéen blasé, il avait plus que l'habitude des bagarres. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses cheveux naturellement bleus et sa mauvaise manie de tirer la tronche ou encore de chercher les ennuis, il attirait ce genre de personnes comme des mouches.

« Hoy Jaggerjack ! T'vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait la dernière fo-… »

Mais le bleuté n'écoutait même plus ce genre d'idiotie, il s'était avancé assez prêt pour envoyer son pieds laminer le visage de ce qui devait être le petit chef de la bande. On pouvait affirmer sans détour que Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne refusait jamais une bagarre.

« J't'attends sale gosse, j'suis toujours la quand faut distribuer des fessés~ »

Un grand sourire carnassier étira de nouveau ses lèvres quand le reste de la bande lui fonça dessus en criant, donnant coups sur coups il s'amusait comme un petit fou et n'aurait pas hésité à rigoler à pleins poumons s'il n'était pas aussi concentré pour éviter les tentatives de riposte du groupe. Il ne vit cependant pas arriver derrière lui le chef, précédemment mit à terre, une batte de baseball à la main.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper le bleuté de toute ses forces, une énorme poigne mate attrapa l'arme pour ensuite la tordre violemment. Le regard du voyou se leva alors pour rencontrer une immense masse de muscle.

«Tch. C'pas trop tôt Chad ! »

Le mexicain taciturne se tourna alors vers son camarade, le fixant de derrière l'amas de cheveux noir charbon qui cachait ses yeux.

« Désolé du retard… »

Finit-il par dire un léger sourire aux lèvres auquel Grimmjow répondit par un nouveau « Tch » avant d'envoyer valser l'inconscient qui avait voulu le frapper.

Cette petite bagarre fut rapidement fini, il fallait dire que le grand lycéen et le bleuté se connaissait depuis le collège et était pour ainsi dire imbattable ensemble. Le petit groupe se remit donc à marcher vers la salle de classe que le lycéen aux cheveux d'une couleur trop surprenante pour être naturelle ouvrit d'un coup de pieds.

« En voilà des manières Jaggerjack, je vois que tu ne t'améliore toujours pas question politesse.

_J't'emmerde quat'yeux… »

Uryuu Ishida remonta ses lunettes d'un petit geste de la main en soupirant légèrement. Assit à sa table il toisait la petite bande qui s'installait en continuant de discuter. Le Quincy soupira alors une nouvelle fois en voyant son camarade Shinigami s'asseoir sans oublier de mettre ses pieds sur sa table en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Au moins quand Schiffer-san était là, tu étais plus poli.

_C'parc'que c'petit con passait son temps à m'frapper sinon… »

Grommela Grimmjow dans un élan d'extrême mauvaise foi avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, reportant son regard pensif vers le ciel aussi bleu que ses cheveux.

Ulquiorra Schiffer était un petit Shinigami, Shinigami qui il y a quelques mois avait complètement bouleversé sa vie. Car si Grimmjow avait toujours été capable de voir les fantômes et les esprits, il avait appris l'existence des Dieux de la Mort uniquement le jour où le brun inexpressif avait débarqué dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un Hollow. Ce même Hollow avait quelques instants plus tard, tenter de tuer le bleuté qui s'était fait secourir par le petit Shinigami, celui-ci lui léguant ses pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse tuer le monstre devant eux. Le seul problème avait été qu'en échange, le brun avait perdu les siens…

Il avait alors commencé sa colocation avec Ulquiorra Schiffer, et même si au début il trouvait ce personnage insupportable il avait fini par apprendre à apprécier le garçon aux airs d'insensible. Et quand celui-ci avait été condamné pour avoir abandonné ses fonctions et donné ses pouvoirs à un humain, Grimmjow n'avait pas réfléchi, il était parti à son secours. Car si au fond il se sentait redevable envers lui, il n'avait pas non plus envie de le voir mourir.

Il était alors partit à Soul Society accompagné de Chad, Inoue et Ishida. Il avait combattu chaque personne et chaque obstacle avec ce sourire psychotique aux lèvres. Il était devenu puissant, toujours plus puissant jusqu'à atteindre son objectif.

Mais tout cela avait eu un prix, car non seulement il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois mais toute cette aventure avait permis à trois traîtres de partir comploter il ne savait quel plan diabolique on ne où… Même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, ça le turlupinait légèrement.

A la fin de toute cette histoire, Ulquiorra avait décidé de rester à Soul Society et Grimmjow était rentré chez lui, devenant au passage le Shinigami Remplaçant officiel de Karakura.

Le professeur finit par arriver, priant les élèves de s'asseoir et commençant l'appel. Le bleuté sentait déjà qu'il allait s'ennuyer et poussa un gros soupir avant de sursauter en entendant l'alarme de son badge sonner de nouveau. Son grand sourire carnassier revint au triple galop alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la classe, ne s'embarrassant pas d'excuses de toute façon il était considéré comme un voyou incurable par tous les professeurs…

Il appuya rapidement son badge sur son corps et cacha celui-ci dans les toilettes avant de partir précipitamment en Shunpo à la rencontre du Hollow pertrubateur. Il ne lui fallu même pas quelques coups de sabres pour que celui-ci s'écroule vaincu, faisant soupirer d'ennui le Shinigami Remplaçant.

En entendant des bruits de courses derrière lui, il se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant arriver Sado et Orihime.

« Qu'est c'vous foutez là ?

_On venait voir si tu avais besoin d'aide Jaggerjack-kun ! »

Il poussa un soupir au grand sourire de la petite rousse et se gratta les cheveux en recommençant déjà à partir sous le léger sourire du mexicain.

« Tch c'tait qu'un faible ! »

Et sur ces mots, la petite troupe repartit vers le lycée et la promesse de longues et ennuyantes heures de cours.

Cependant, Grimjow fronça les sourcils et leva son visage vers le ciel en étirant une mine contrarié. Le grand brun se tourna vers lui intrigué.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_... J'cru sentir quelqu'chose mais y'a rien… Tch… »

Le bleuté se retourna et recommença à marcher d'un pas rapide, Chad levant à son tour ses yeux vers le ciel, le fixant silencieusement un instant avant de s'en détourner à son tour.

Plus haut toujours dans ce beau ciel sans nuage de fin d'été, on pouvait entendre un léger ricanement. Un blondinet à la coupe au carré posait sa bouteille d'eau flottant dans l'air à coté de lui. Bien étrangement, il se tenait à l'envers sans que rien ne semble le gêner, souriant en dévoilant toute ses dents ainsi que son piercing sur la langue il se remit à ricaner.

« Eh bien j'ai eu chaud ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant… Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

* * *

Et voilà, à suivre~

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt la mise en place du quotidien du grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack en Shinigami :D

Ichigo ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition ne vous en faite pas !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur, Tite Kubo !

Rated : M pour langage châtier (on parle de Grimmjow quand même !) mention de séquestration/torture et bien sûr, lemon~

Pairing : Grimmjow / Ichigo

Tadaaaaam et voilà le deuxième chapitre :D les choses vont dès à présent s'accélérer et on entre enfin dans l'histoire ! -qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de surprises je vous l'accorde xD en même temps je vais beaucoup m'appuyer sur le manga, pour le début tout du moins~-

J'espère donc que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_« Un jour je ferai disparaître ce ciel noir pour toi, je te ferai sourire je te montrerai les étoiles._

_Et surtout, je te protégerai toute ma vie. »_

_Mais toutes ces promesses finiront bien un jour par s'effriter aussi vite que le sable…_

* * *

« J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre j'en peux plus de cette viiiiiiiiiiiiie ! »

Grimmjow poussa un énorme soupir en tournant une page du dernier numéro de _Shonen Jump_ que sa petite voisine Karin lui avait prêté quand il était allé chercher _Bostaf_, même si tout compte fait, il l'aurait bien laisser une nuit de plus au main de Yuzu histoire de calmer un peu plus ses ardeurs.

« Je peux même pas sortir de ce petit taudis minaaaable ! Si au moins Ulquiorra-nii-san était je souffrirai mooooins ! »

Le bleuté serra les dents, une veine battant furieusement à sa tempe. Il était tout simplement au bord de l'explosion et à la prochaine jérémiade du lion rembourré il allait le jeter par la fenêtre rien que pour le voir s'écraser tout en bas.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait déjà eu sa dose de bruit aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève s'était installé à coté de lui avant de commencer à babiller des montagnes d'idioties sans s'arrêter. Et bien que le Shinigami Remplaçant ait été sauvé par son badge qui sonnait régulièrement, ce blond au sourire bancal l'avait bien énervé et il n'avait pas eu la chance de se défouler complètement sur un quelconque groupe de pseudo-voyou, n'en ayant croisé aucun.

En entendant les geignements s'intensifier, Grimmjow referma brutalement son magazine avait de se relever, laissant couler ses envies de meurtre en une aura destructrice autour de lui son sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, alors qu'il avançait une main aux intentions clairement criminelles vers Kon, la pression spirituelle se fit soudain lourde autour de lui. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et son sourire disparut rapidement, il n'entendait pas la sonnerie de son badge et pourtant le reiatsu ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un Hollow. Son sourire revint alors au triple galop et il alla au bout de son geste. Empoignant la peluche avant d'en extraire la petite pilule à l'intérieur pour l'avaler rapidement.

« Bon t'écoute bien c'que j'te dis ? T'reste la moi j'sors et j'reviens vite fait 'kay ? »

Le Mod Soul n'eut même pas le temps de bredouiller un de ses ''Monsieur Grimmjow'' que celui-ci était déjà partit, son sourire de fou aux lèvres.

Quelques coups de Shunpo plus tard, le Shinigami Remplaçant s'arrêta sur le haut d'un toit et toisa la ville pendant un instant avant que son sourire ne s'éteigne légèrement. En se concentrant bien, quelques pressions trop familières à son goût s'ajoutaient à celles qui l'attiraient. Il arrivait à reconnaitre Tatsuki, Inoue,… et une autre qui s'affaiblissait doucement… Chad.

Écarquillant les yeux à cette découverte, cela lui suffit pour redoubler de vitesses, courant et usant du Shunpo une de ses mains gantées se crispant sur le manche de son sabre. Si aux yeux du monde entier il n'était qu'un voyou asocial qui profitait allègrement des gens qu'il connaissait, il savait plus que n'importe qui ce qu'était la solitude et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde y retourner. Il avait aussi peut être trop de fierté pour simplement avouer qu'il aimait la présence de ses « amis ».

Sentir la force spirituelle du métis se stabiliser le fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils. Inoue avait dû faire appel à ses pouvoirs de guérisons, et cela voulait dire une chose plus qu'importante ces nouveaux ennemis étaient assez puissants pour blesser Chad au point que la petite rousse ai dut s'en mêler.

A cette constatation, le sourire psychotique du Shinigami Remplaçant revint au triple galop, il allait enfin avoir le droit à un vrai combat depuis longtemps. Un de ceux qui l'obligerait à puiser dans toute sa puissance. Son insatiable envie de combat ne faisait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

En courant à travers la forêt aux bordures de Karakura, ses lèvres ne firent que s'étirer un peu plus. Il commençait à entendre des éclats de voix venant d'une clairière non loin. En arrivant, il fronça cependant les sourcils en remarquant un nombre affolant de cadavre du club de karaté qui devait être là pour une excursion. Les corps semblaient avoir été vidés de leurs âmes et restaient étalés par terre comme des marionnettes désarticulées.

« _Dis Rukia, elle aussi c'est poubelle ?_ »

En entendant cette voix railleuse au loin, Grimmjow usa d'un dernier coup de Shunpo en ne réfléchissant plus, obéissant purement à ses instincts. Il se posta juste à temps devant sa camarade de classe en tendant un bras pour arrêter de sa main l'énorme poing qui allait s'abattre tel un coup de guillotine sur Inoue.

La poussière que cette riposte avait soulevée s'évapora doucement dans l'air et le Shinigami put darder son regard d'un bleu glacé sur ses nouveaux adversaires.

L'énorme poing qu'il avait arrêté appartenait à un homme immense, autant voir peut être plus que Kenpachi Zaraki le capitaine de la 11e division, un grand amoureux du combat avec qui Grimmjow s'entendait bien. Sa peau était légèrement mate et il portait un espèce d'uniforme blanc. De plus, le plus frappant chez ce nouveau personnage était la mâchoire de Hollow qui trônait sur le bas de son visage.

« Qu'est c'tu fous connard ?! », hurla presque la grande masse de muscle alors qu'il retirait d'un geste brusque son bras.

Le bleuté jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui pour découvrir Inoue tremblante, les larmes aux yeux et complètement terrorisée. D'un petit signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en occupait. La rousse maintenant habituée aux manières de son camarade hocha la tête en retournant toute tremblotante vers Chad, le grand colosse étant à terre le corps ensanglantée et son bras droit complètement déchiqueté.

Mais une voix impérieuse et claire le fit se tourner de nouveau vers ses adversaires. Son regard céruléen se tourna alors vers le second protagoniste de ce désastre.

« Es-tu imbécile à ce point Yammy ! Un Shinigami aux cheveux bleus ça court les rues d'après toi ?! C'est lui qu'on cherche débile pleins de muscles ! »

Cette réplique venait d'une petite femme derrière le dénommé _Yammy_. Toute vêtue de blanc également, ses habits étaient pourtant plus gracieux et moins grossier. Le haut moulant ne possédait pas de manches et coulait sur son buste comme une spirale, collant à son corps. Il n'y avait que le hakama qui était aussi large que celui d'un Shinigami. Des cheveux noirs de jais mi-long encadraient un visage à l'air sévère sur lequel brillait deux yeux d'un bleu nuit. Son masque à elle, se situait sur le coté de son crâne et prenait la forme d'un flocon délicat.

« La ferme Rukia ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Grimmjow ricana, il avait deux adversaires qui pouvaient être aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'il tira son sabre de son fourreau, appréciant le crissement de la lame qui frottait contre l'étui. Une lueur de joie brilla doucement dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne prononce presque avec délectation.

« Grince ! Pantera ! »

Un nouvel écran de fumée se forma tout autour de lui alors qu'il sentait son zanpakuto se transformer. Quand toute la poussière se dissipa de nouveau, son shikai était enfin achevé. Son sabre s'enroulait maintenant autour de ses bras en montant jusqu'à ses épaules comme deux grosse armures d'aciers aux griffes recourbés, tel ceux d'une panthère.

Il était très fier de son zanpakuto, celui-ci en prenant une forme qui pourrait paraître archaïque aux yeux des autres n'en était que plus puissante pour lui. C'était la forme parfaite, la forme qui lui convenait, celle de la force brute et du combat pur. Les griffes de ce félin n'étaient que la représentation de son amour inconditionnel de la bataille.

Yammy, l'espèce de Hollow devant lui, haussa un sourcil et commença à se gratter l'oreille avec un de ses gros doigts, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

« Seulement un shikai ? Tu m'prend pour d'la merde ou quoi ?, demanda la masse de muscle ses sourcils se fronçant et ses lèvres se retroussant.

_C'bien t'as l'air con mais t'en a dans la tête en faite !, ricana alors Grimmjow en se mettant en position d'attaque, son grand sourire fou sur le visage.

_Enfoiré… »

Le grand homme à la peau mate ne perdit pas de temps et relança de nouveau son gros poing vers le Shinigami. Shinigami qui après un léger et doux rire suivi d'un petit coup de Shunpo se retrouva juste derrière l'épaule du Hollow, son bras en main accompagné de quelques giclées de sang qui décorait maintenant Pantera sur les bras du bleuté. En entendant le hurlement de douleur et de surprise du dit-Yammy, il commença à rire le regard fou.

« T'as pris l'bras d'mon pote alors j'prends l'tien, tu m'en veux pas j'espère ? »

En sentant le ton ironique et clairement moqueur, le visage du grand mate se crispa durement sous la colère. Il ne prit même plus le temps de l'insulter et se contenta de pousser un nouveau hurlement, fonçant sur son adversaire la rage l'aveuglant.

De loin, la petite brune regardait d'un œil pensif le combat. Les lèvres plissés et le regard concentré, elle observait d'une moue dubitative Grimmjow donner coup sur coup à son collègue, le liquide pourpre giclant de plus en plus, tâchant le sol. Elle poussa un soupir excédé en le voyant perdre de plus en plus ses moyens, puis elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant dégainer son sabre.

« Tu vas utiliser ton zanpakuto contre un simple humain ? C'est décevant…

_La ferme Rukia ! »

Le bleuté s'arrêta en croisant les bras, alors c'était bien un zanpakuto à la ceinture du Hollow… ça ne serait qu'un peu plus amusant de son point de vue.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son arrogance habituelle, une brutale secousse le fit trembler de par en par, lui coupant la respiration. _On_ essayait de prendre sa place… Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais ça en restait atrocement désagréable… En plaquant brutalement une main sur son visage il se mit à souffler comme un buffle, tremblant alors que son œil droit commençait à se remplir d'une coloration noir à la vitesse d'un compte goutte.

_Il_ tentait de lui voler son combat ! Le sien ! C'était déjà arrivé une fois et pas deux, il se l'était juré… il se l'était juré !

Soudain, un violent coup lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. La douleur vive et insupportable commença à se répandre en lui comme un poison. Il retint un cri de justesse, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise en se retrouvant sur le sol alors que son sang rejoignait la terre déjà rougie. Un rire gras retentit dans le silence oppressant, Yammy se donnant à cœur joie de la soudaine faiblesse du Shinigami.

_« Laisse moi te remplacer, laisse moi tous les tuer, laisse moi me battre aussi ! »_

Il combattait, il combattait du mieux qu'il en était capable contre cette voix mais cela lui pompait malheureusement toute son énergie. Et alors qu'il sentait les coups briser un peu plus son corps et sa fierté, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Il eut simplement le temps de distinguer la silhouette de ce maudit marchant de bonbons et de sa détestable associée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais au loin, parmi un petit groupe de personnes réunies dans un hangar abandonné, un blond bien connu avait pour une fois perdu son sourire bancal. Une petite blonde à couette à l'air hargneux à coté de lui le regarda sévèrement.

« Ils sont arrivés plus tôt que prévu Shinji, tu vas devoir y mettre un peu du tien !

_Je sais Hiyori, je sais... Je lui parlerai dès que l'occasion se présentera...

_Ouais bah elle a intérêt à vite s'présenter ! », grogna la petite blonde une tong bien menaçante en main alors qu'Hirako déglutissait en revissant sa casquette sur son crâne.

Ils allaient devoir suivre et accélérer également les choses de leurs cotés...

o0o0o

Grimmjow poussa un grand soupir. Debout, bloqué devant l'entrée du lycée il n'osait plus avancer. Son corps encore couvert de bandage, il n'était plus qu'une loque. Il se sentait impuissant, misérable. Il s'était fait battre et on l'avait secouru, lui qui avait promis de ne plus jamais paraître aussi faible devant personne, il avait failli.

En entrant dans la salle de classe, il soupira. Le visage baissé il s'assit à sa place sans un mot. Chad était encore chez Urahara, ce vendeur louche et Yoruichi était bien intervenu dans la bataille et les avaient sauvés. Une fois de plus, il était redevable à cet espèce d'hurluberlu. Il n'était même plus capable de regarder Inoue dans les yeux, la fille était encore plus amochée que lui.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel aussi bleu que ces cheveux, il se crispa un peu plus en serrant la mâchoire. Tout ça parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la bête en lui et que celle-ci osait prétendre lui voler un de ces combats…

Il s'apprêtait à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme chaque jour depuis plus d'une semaine ou alors à partir chercher quelques bandes de voyous dans des rues malfamés pour se défouler une fois de plus quand la porte s'ouvrir brutalement, le faisant se redresser. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« Ramène un peu ta tronche Grimmjow ! »

La, à l'entrée de sa salle de classe, se tenait tout un groupe de personnages aussi étrange et originaux les uns que les autres. Renji Abari, Vice-capitaine de la 6e division et ami d'enfance d'Ulquiorra, suivi de Rangiku Matsumoto ainsi que de Toshiro Hitsugaya, Vice-capitaine et petit Capitaine de la 10e division qui, pour finir laissaient place à deux membres de la 11e division, Yumichika Ayasegawa et Ikkaku Madarame.

Toutes des personnes qu'il avait rencontré, contre lesquels il s'était battu et avec qui il avait finit par tisser d'étranges liens, que l'on pouvait comparer à ceux de partenaires de combats.

Mais le bleuté se remit vite de sa surprise, se relevant en se redressant dans toute sa splendeur il grogna les mains parfaitement rangés dans les poches.

« C'est à moi qu'tu parle l'ananas là ?!

_Tout le monde pense que tu as une drôle de tête imbécile… »

Une voix froide et sans sentiment résonna derrière lui, le Shinigami Remplaçant se retourna brutalement en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus avant de murmurer d'une voix encore sous la surprise le nom du dernier arrivant.

« Ulquiorra… »

Le petit brun à la peau pâle, qui lui était rentré par la fenêtre, descendit rapidement de son perchoir avant de s'approcher nonchalamment de Grimmjow. Et soudainement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage, il frappa violemment le bleuté en plein dans le ventre, faisant se courber celui-ci sous la douleur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré !, beugla le lycéen aux cheveux bleus en tendant une main vengeresse vers le petit Shinigami qui se retira instantanément en repartant par la fenêtre alors que le bleuté posait son badge sur son corps avant d'hurler. REVIENS ICI ! »

Ulquiorra poussa un léger soupir en se mettant à courir, le seul moyen définitif de faire ce qu'il voulait de cet étudiant au mauvais caractère avait toujours été de le faire sortir de ses gongs… En arrivant enfin là où il souhaitait, il s'arrêta brutalement en regardant le Shinigami Remplaçant arriver tout aussi furieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais le petit brun fut plus rapide que lui.

« Tu t'en veux d'avoir été faible. »

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux avant de rester silencieux, croisant les bras et tournant la tête il se ferma comme l'avait prédit le Shinigami brun, il fallait dire qu'il connaissait le Shinigami Remplaçant par cœur maintenant. Il tourna alors à son tour la tête pour voir un Hollow apparaître, comme il l'avait prédit également.

Avant que Grimmjow ne puisse enfin s'indigner sous les paroles crues, il sentit qu'on l'empoignait et qu'on le balançait vers l'âme en peine alors qu'il poussait un cri surpris avant de donner un grand coup de pieds dans la tête du fantôme, lui permettant ainsi de rebondir pour se retrouver sur le sol.

« Nan mais oh espèce de cornichon tout pâlot ! Ça veut dire quoi ç-…

_Tu n'es pas faible Grimmjow. »

Le petit brun le déroutait toujours avec sa manière étrange de parler, toujours allant droit au but en restant quasiment silencieux la plupart du temps. Il serra les dents en se crispant avant de crier, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux.

« JE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ! »

Le petit Shinigami de la 13e division devant lui croisa les bras, l'air impérieux sur son visage et ses yeux d'une couleur d'un vert émeraude tranchant comme une lame desquels coulaient deux traces de larmes vacillant entre le noir et le vert le mettait presque au défi.

« Prouve-le. »

Grimmjow poussa un nouveau cri, un cri de guerre, de combattant avant de dégainer enfin son sabre pour se précipiter vers le Hollow. Et même si à ce moment là, Ulquiorra ne souriait toujours pas, au fond de lui il était parfaitement content et même plutôt fier de son initiative.

o0o0o

La nuit était tombée sur Karakura. La plupart des habitants de la petite ville dormait maintenant. Mais tout en haut d'un immeuble, un étrange personnage y était assis. La tête levée vers les étoiles, son regard ambré plongé dedans comme si il souhaitait s'y noyer pour toujours. Son visage semblait lui pourtant bien tendu. Il soupira un grand coup en se relevant.

Rukia était rentrée un peu plus tôt, elle avait laissée ce ''Shinigami Remplaçant'' vivre alors qu'elle aurait très bien put le tuer, faire avancer les choses et que toute cette folie se termine…

La lune se reflétait doucement dans ses cheveux d'un roux presque orangé en bataille, y laissant au passage quelques reflets argentés. Il ferma doucement ses yeux, respirant un grand coup avant de les rouvrir. Il n'aimait pas prendre ce genre de décision radical mais quand il le fallait… Jetant un coup d'œil au groupe d'homme derrière lui, il se redressa sans quitter des yeux le ciel étoilé.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant… Anéantissez-les. Tous. »

* * *

A suivre~

Je sais Ichigo n'apparaît pas vraiment... Mais je garde tout ça pour la suite 8D

Le rythme de parution sera par contre un peu plus long -je reprends l'école lundi voyez-vous :désespoir:- mais j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre Grimmjow et Ichigo dans leurs rocambolesques aventures~

A bientôt !


End file.
